Take care
by GPR
Summary: It was never enough just telling him to take care... Nick/Jenny.


I wrote this when I was on holiday...I want to know what you think. And to Dragonfly-Zero, enjoy!

* * *

Jenny watched him absent-mindedly; ever since they had met she had felt something strange amidst her anger. What right did he have to say he knew her? And yet she felt like he did, but more of her hidden secrets...like her thoughts, feelings and habits. It felt like he could look into her eyes, unfaltering, and understand her completely. It was as though he was the only one who could see past her gutsy ways and make-up to see the real her for all she was…a charming character. Yet Jenny refused to show that side willingly, only to friends and family.

Nick Cutter didn't fit into either category; he didn't even belong under the mental note of "colleague" in Jenny's mind. There was something about the Scot which confused her a great deal; mainly the fact that he had seemed hurt and pained at her first appearance, then just angered and frustrated, as though he was having a lover's quarrel with her. Everything she had said to try and bond with him had been met with a single comment that backfired in her face.

It wasn't until recently that he softened up and warmed to her, occasionally she had caught him looking at her fondly. When he'd realise she was watching, he'd smile slightly at her and return to his paperwork. Jenny knew she had changed over the past six months she had spent in his presence, she had realised it while the pair of them were stuck in Leek's cell. Something had clicked in him too, bringing an easier air between them.

Jenny had known the change had affected her fiancé; she had seemed a lot more contented, calmer and open. She guessed that, yes, it probably seemed like she had met someone else, the reason he had left.

However much Jenny denied it, she knew that what her ex-fiancé had said held an ounce of truth. She was beginning to feel differently towards Nick, the man had stirred a saddening emotion from deep within her. It was at Stephen's funeral when Jenny finally understood that all this time she had a deep respect for the man standing beside her. Jennifer Lewis had eventually realised that for the past month, she had been in love with none other than Nick Cutter.

It hadn't been the best time to ask him if he'd like a drink, but knowing how she felt had made so many things clearer for her. She had quickly recovered by saying, 'Maybe another time then.'

She had watched his eyes search hers for a couple of agonising seconds before he said, 'Yes, I'd like that.' His response had surprised her a little, and filled her with a happiness that forced the hint of a smile to her lips. Nodding gently, she had left him in peace.

So it came as barely a shock to her, merely a week later, when he caught her eye and allowed a tender smile to light up his face. She blushed slightly, leaning on the ARC railings; she watched Connor make adjustments to the ADD. A few seconds later and she looked back to see Nick making his way towards her.

'You alright?' he asked, curiously blue eyes trained on her brown ones.

'Hmm…' she murmured, stretching her aching arms.

'Connor's gonna be hours yet.' Nick smirked, spotting his student drop a large tool onto his shoulder and curse rather loudly.

'So I see.' She grinned as Connor the clutz hit his head trying to remerge into the room.

The insistent sound of the ADD burst into life as well as the red lights, causing both Nick and Jenny to recoil in shock.

'Connor! You can turn the bloody demonstration off!' Nick yelled over the deafening noise.

'It's not a demo; we've got another anomaly Professor!'

Nick cursed, turning to Jenny, he said, 'You ready?'

She purely nodded in reply.

Lester appeared from nowhere, 'What the blazes are you trying to do achieve Temple? Deafen and blind us at the same time?'

'Sorry Lester, there's another anomaly!' Connor bellowed over the alarm, close to shoving his fingers into his ears.

'And you think I hadn't bloody well noticed?' Lester's sarcasm seemed to slice through the noise so everyone could hear it, 'Cutter, you take Temple and Maitland. Ms Lewis and I will follow you shortly, we still need to deal with the reporter you "accidentally" gave a black eye to by pushing the camera into it.'

A smirk was visible in the corner of Jenny's mouth as she recalled yesterday's events.

Nick ignored Lester's last comment and gestured to Abby, who had just wondered into the room with her fingers firmly in her ears, and Connor to tag along.

As soon as Nick was halfway down the ramp, something in Jenny's gut didn't feel right, 'Wait!'

Frowning, Nick turned to look at her, 'What?'

'You will be careful, won't you?'

He laughed, 'Aren't I always?'

Her expression was serious as she watched Lester disappear into his office and Abby and Connor to the car park.

'No, you're not.' She stated it as a fact.

Staring her in the eye, he whispered loud enough over the alarm, 'I will be.'

Nick turned to leave, but felt a hand on his arm. Turning back around, he found Jenny's lips press against his, her body inclined to his own. She pulled away slowly, her eyes still closed, 'Take care.'

And with that, Jenny was gone. She had disappeared into Lester's office leaving a rather startled Nick to swallow and head for the car park, not knowing what to think.

Another anomaly called to him, just as it had done the last time he saw Claudia Brown…

* * *

Please review,

GPR


End file.
